


Best Friends

by lonely_no_more



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BRA Trio, F/F, M/M, Titan Trio nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_no_more/pseuds/lonely_no_more
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie hates it when Reiner is right about things. Especially if it involves her relationship with Mikasa.</p><p>Alternatively titled, "In Which Bertholdt gets sassy and Mikasa likes lingerie."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

Annie didn’t bother raising her head from the book she was reading as Reiner flopped onto the other end of the couch. She heard his inhale and, without missing a beat, promptly grumbled, “Whatever you’re about to say, the answer is no.”

“I didn’t even ask yet!” the blonde man protested. He pouted, even as Bertholdt came to sit at his feet, cup of tea in hand. Reiner huffed a sigh but continued, “Anyway, I was wondering if you had any sexy lingerie.”

The short woman blinked and looked up, eyebrow raised. “And when the hell was that any of your business?”

“I’m just wondering because you always wear such…utilitarian underwear.”

Annie sighed, putting a bookmark in place before setting the book aside. “First of all, I’m a bit concerned that you’re using such big words and I don’t want you to use your entire vocabulary in one sentence.” She grinned at his indignant pout. But, before he could say anything, Annie continued, “Secondly, it’s a bit worrisome that you’ve been paying attention to the aesthetic appeal of my underwear. Which leads me to ask you: _why do you even care_?”

Hurriedly, Reiner stated, “I was just curious if you wanted to go shopping for some sexier things. To impress Mikasa.” He said, “I mean, I’m not saying I wear lingerie-” Bertholdt tensed, leading Annie to suspect otherwise. “- but I know that Bertl really likes it when I dress up a bit. Really get the mood going, y’know?”

“I’m _really_ not comfortable with this topic, Reiner. So drop it.” Annie moved to pick her book back up when Reiner leapt over the middle cushion of the couch and sat on her. She shouted, beating her fists against his broad back, “ _Get off of  me, you idiot_!”

“Only if you go shopping with me.”

“No!”

“Then I’m going to crush you with my weight.”

“Goddamit, Reiner _, fine_!” She breathed deeply as he stood up from her lap, cool air rushing into her lungs. Annie heaved a sigh as she heard his footsteps rush to the entryway. “I hate him.”

Bertholdt quietly added, “Well, it certainly wasn’t a brilliant idea. But it was effective, wasn’t it?”

She rolled her eyes, choosing to remain silent on that account.

[X]

As they strolled through the lingerie store, Annie took note of Reiner’s ability to find rather stunning pieces that- she hated to admit- looked amazingly good on her. She chose a few bras and some cute panties that were functional as well. Bertholdt was lucky enough to have other errands to run within the mall and got to skip out on the experience of seeing his boyfriend lead their best friend through the steps of choosing sexy undergarments. Eventually, Annie managed to make her way to the check-out and get her choices without Reiner sneaking anything ridiculous into the selection. As they left, the short female pointedly ignored the smug grin on her taller companion’s face. It was humiliating enough that the girl at the register had thought they were dating. “Well, Bertl is waiting for us in the food court. He already got us coffee,” Reiner announced.

“Thank God,” Annie sighed, “I need _something_ to steady my nerves.” She shot a quick text to Mikasa, announcing that she was no longer in the process of shopping. And was instead getting coffee and a chance to sit down.

**[So what were you shopping for?]**

Annie blanched, hesitating to even take a drink as she responded. **[I’ll just show you later.]**

**[Is everything ok? You're being kind of..idk.]**

Rolling her eyes, the blonde woman replied quickly. **[Nothing’s wrong, really. It was just an embarrassing experience. I’ll still have to show you later though.]** Annie looked up upon hearing a boisterous laugh come from Reiner.

“See? I _told you_ I was good at stuff like that. Mikasa is gonna love that stuff. Especially those baby blue panties with the little white hearts on them. Those are gonna be hella cute on you,” Reiner said. He laughed harder, seeing Annie scowl and blush a light pink. Then, seeming to remember something, his golden eyes widened as he gasped, “Bertl, you won’t _believe_ the pair of underwear that Annie passed up on!”

“Reiner, _NO_ ,” Annie growled.

“They were grey with black lace at the top and around the legs and said, ‘ _Spank Me_ ’ in red letters across the butt. They were _perfect_!” He grinned at Annie, taking a sip of his coffee. “Betcha money that Mikasa would’ve _loved_ those.”

Annie snarled and moved to stand up, ready to punch the taller blonde in the face. She paused, feeling Bertholdt’s large hand on her shoulder. He muttered, “You really shouldn’t bother listening to him, you know. He only does it to get you riled up.”

“Why,” Annie began as she sat back down, “is that what you do?”

Without pausing, Bertholdt retorted, “How do you think I’ve survived four years of being in a relationship with him?” He didn’t even realize what he had said until he heard Reiner gasp and saw Annie’s jaw drop in delighted surprise. Immediately, he stammered, “Oh my God, Reiner, I’m so sorry! I totally didn’t mean that! You know I would never-”

Reiner pouted, his eyes beginning to tear up. “Is that what you really think?”

Bertholdt shook his head, moving to sit right beside his boyfriend and soothing, “No, Reiner, oh my God, no! I don’t even know what came over me! Besides, you know I would only be teasing you!” He kissed the shorter man’s temple softly, whispering, “I’m so, so sorry.”

“It’s ok, I forgive you…” He paused, hearing Annie hiccup. “Annie- oh my God.” He stared, watching her laugh so hard that tears streaked her cheeks. Her shoulders jumped as another hiccup wracked her frame and he gaped at her.

Annie sniffled, struggling to clear her eyes to see. After all it was difficult to text when you couldn’t read the letters properly.

[X]

Mikasa stared openly as her girlfriend once again broke into a fit of giggles. “Uh, Annie?”

“Wha- what?” She snorted, curling up on her side. “Oh my God, I can’t even _breathe_.” Annie managed, “It was absolute _perfection_. I’ve never seen Reiner shut up so fast in my _life_.”

After a few more (unsuccessful) attempts at getting the story, Mikasa shoved her cell phone into Annie’s hand and said, “Write it out so I can read it. Maybe _then_ I can understand why you’re laughing so hard.” In the meantime, as Annie diligently went about typing the story, the Asian woman eyed the bag next to Annie’s backpack. She rummaged through the bag, eyes widening slightly at the sight of lace and silk and soft cotton. Before she could really examine each piece, the bag was snatched out of her lap and replaced with her phone. “Hey!”

“These were supposed to be a surprise, asshole.” Annie rolled her eyes and grumbled, “Now, read and get caught up on life. You’re seriously missing out.” She got up, going into the bathroom that connected to her girlfriend’s bedroom, beginning to change into a pale blue lace set, admiring herself in the full-length mirror. “I hate it when Reiner’s right,” she sighed, “but wow.” After a second longer, she heard a snort and some giggles. She strolled back out, grinning at Mikasa. “Well? Is Bertholdt amazing at comebacks or what?”

Mikasa looked up from her phone, quickly letting it and her silly grin drop. “Whoa.” She swallowed the lump in her throat as Annie approached, watching the way the fabric moved as the blonde straddled her hips. “I hate to say this but-”

“I’m glad Reiner was right.” Annie smirked, leaning down to begin placing soft bites along the line of Mikasa’s jaw. She hummed softly, feeling her girlfriend’s hand drag slowly over a bare thigh and up to the lace that barely covered her ass. Just as she made her way to Mikasa’s lips, however, she was halted by a finger against her own lips.

“Seriously though. Why _didn’t_ you get the ‘ _Spank Me_ ’ panties? Those would’ve been _really_ cute for when we’re just lounging around.” Mikasa winced when Annie slapped her shoulder. “Ow, hey, what the _fuck_?”

Annie paused before bringing her fist up. She grinned and pressed her lips to Mikasa’s, getting a moan from the taller woman. “Tell you what. I’ll get those panties. For you.” She smirked wickedly. “I’ll enjoy seeing _you_ wear them.”

Mikasa flushed a bright red at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly came up with this while listening to a random playlist and talking to my best friends on Skype. They're bad influences, I promise. And I love them. XD


End file.
